Tales of the Abyss-Another Possibility
by Miku-Cat
Summary: What would happen if Alisa Lenor was thrown into Tales of the Abyss? Some IonxAnise and some LukexTear


**Okay first of all i would like everyone to know this is a alternit universe, and what would happen if TOTA had one of my OC's in it. Ill try my best to keep everybody in character. Also, i havent finished Tales of the Abyss quite yet, but im pretty close..I think..Just dont send me PMs or whatever that may contain spoilers, kay?**

~Chapter One~

~Introduction~

~Alisa's Point of View~

Alisa was relaxing on a soft cushy couch in her house's living room in Baticul. She looked out the large windows that went from about a inch off the ground to about half a foot from the ceiling. Air cars were zooming by over the city. She had short loose blue hair, and she wore a simple green T-shirt and jeans. Not excatly the most proper Baticul attire, but it suited her.

She let out a deep sigh. To be truthful- she hated Baticul. The high technology and city air made her feel captivated. If only she could live in a nice town that was surrounded by nature, like Engeve. Engeve had forests near by and was full of fruit trees and farmland to ship to Chesedonia. She had visited it once before when she was little. But she could hardly remember why she was there or what it looked like since it was so long ago. It was just a blury image of food stores and plants whenever she attempted to visualize her memories there. She suddenly was joilted from her daydream by a soft tapping noise coming from the hallway. As she expected her mom came out from the living room, and she was holding a bit of laundry in her arms.

"Hey Mom, whatcha doing?" she asked in the most pleasent voice she could muster. Her mom looked at her from over her shoulder and replied softly "Im just about to put laundry in the washer..." Alisa's mother went into the laundry room and set it up. She then went back to the living room and started towards the hall again "Hey!" Alisa finally spoke up "Um...Could i maybe have some breakfast?" she asked shyly. Her mother just grunted and went back to her room, shutting her door behind her. Alisa let out a angry sigh.

It was always like this since her brother disappeared and her father died. Her mother wouldnt want to do anything that involved effort, she even would yell at Alisa to tell her to find her stuff she was to lazy to find, and if Alisa couldnt find it, she would take her stuff away. Alisa only could cook herself so much. She was no good at cooking meat, exept bacon. But you can only eat so much bacon, plus its not a very satisfying meat.

In the end, she decided to wait until five-o-clock, were she had dinner at the daily dojo she went to. The were always willing to give her a nice meal.

~Some time later~

She eventually gave up on entertaining herself at home and decided to walk around town and find something to do. She grabbed her staff from her room and headed out. She always kept it near by for good luck and also a way to defend herself. Unlike most people, she could use the Seventh Fonon. But thats only when she really needs to.

The young girl wandered around town mindlessly. Her thoughts were empty and she felt like a zombie. Suddenly she felt her muscels tense and her and her senses come back to life. She turned around to see two old women talking in a very parculier matter.

"Did you hear? Luke fon Fabre from the manor and the top of the city suddenly went missing!"

"Really? What happened?"

"Some sort of accidental hypporensedence occured, and Master Luke and another girl got transported somewhere near Tataroo Valley!"

"Amazing!..What are they doing about it?"

"Nothing yet! With all that is going on, they dont have many people to go searching for them."

"He is the Duke's son correct? Epecially after what happend seven years ago, you would think this situation would be on there top proirity list!"

"You would think..."

Alisa slipped away before the ladies noticed her eavesdropping. She new it wasnt right. But it just kind..._happened..._Alisa decided that it was a long time before she got out of the city. Maybe she could talk to the Duke and ask him if he could make arrangements to have her go search for Luke. After all, it would most likely get some money in her pocket, which might get her mother in a better mood.

It was settled. She walked up stairs, took a air car, walked up more stairs, took a elevator, walked up even more stairs, took another elavator, then made a short walking trip to the manor. As she expected, there was a gaurd in front.

"I'm afraid i cannot let you pass." he said firmly

"Im sorry, Im Alisa, family name Lenor. If you dont know my father used to serve Baticul and it's country well. I have something urgent to ask the Duke about, and i would appreciate if you let me through." she said as properly as she could.

"Oh. Yes..Of course..Go on in.." he said while moving out of the way. "The Duke is still in the confrence room from the last meeting that ended recently. He should still be in there." The gaurd avised

Alisa nodded and hurried through the manor until she finally found the confrence room. The manor was extremely large comared to ordinary houses, so it was hard not to get lost. She shakily opened the door and entered, to find the Duke staring at her with a soft smile. "Ive been waiting. A maid informed me you arrived a few moments ago."

Alisa nodded and bowed "It is a honor to be in your presence Duke Fabre." she said with a forced smile. She felt like she was going to puke. She hated sucking up to people.

"As to you Miss Lenor, was it? I understand you want to assist in finding my son who got teleported to almost the other side of the world."

Alisa nodded and bowed again. "Yes..._Sir..._I will do whatever it takes to find him. I already know basic magic and decent combat skills to defend or protect if neccissary. I wont be in need of companions. I rather travel alone. All i need is a bit of money to pay for Inn stays and transportation if neccisary."

"Yes of course..." he replied. "I will have the servents pack you a bag with neccisary items in it. Why dont you explore the manor for a bit? We have a fine flower garden outside and I'm sure Pere would enjoy a vistor in his flower beds. Ill have a maid find you went its done."

Alisa smiled happily "Thank you so much. I wont let you down Sir Duke Fabre." she said while bowing. Alisa then turned around and opened the door, looked over her shoulder,gave a final wave, and walked out of the room.

**Okay so by next chapter she will be getting on her way to meet up with Tear and Luke :D hope you enjoyed**


End file.
